Toxic: ¿Realmente esto es un final feliz?
by JayNinmena
Summary: Ludwig despierta [...] Este se hallaba, ante la ausencia temporal del italiano en el momento. Recordando varios momentos de los que sinceramente, no pensaba que los sacaría otra vez a la luz: Hablaba de su amorío cuando jóvenes con la contraparte del ítalo: Luciano. Sí, el mismo chico maligno que solo desea ver al mundo en decadencia y ardiendo en la palma de su mano. ( 18)


**Notas de la autora:**

 **Primero que nada, SOY NUEVA EN ESTA WEA ;-; TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI, LECTORAS Y ESCRITORAS CRÍTICAS.**

 **PAREJA:**  
 **Básicamente, es un triángulo amoroso entre Luciano, Ludwig y Feliciano. Basado en el rol que me dedico haciendo del alemán. (** **XMachopatatas** **) y de mi partner y amada, quien rolea a los italianos. (** **Felipastalover** **y** **Luci_the_killer** **)**

 **ADVERTENCIA: +18 En todo momento. Por diferentes motivos:**  
 **-¡EL AMADO Y POLÉMICO YAOI!**  
 **-VIOLENCIA**  
 **-LEMON (no me maten si es cutre al narrar)**  
 **-MPREG**  
 **-ENGAÑOS**  
 **-MUERTE**  
 **-MENCIONES A LA WWII**

 **OTRA COSA: Hetalia no me pertenece ;m; supongo que todos lo sabemos**

 **OTRA COSA NUMBER2: Dejad reviews perris.**

 **CAPÍTULO UNO:**

 **Recuerdos de viejos tiempos**

Lud despierta, ubicándose en su cama matrimonial que compartía con Feliciano, quien aún dormía. Este se hallaba ante la ausencia temporal del italiano en el momento, Recordando varios momentos de los que sinceramente, no pensaba que los sacaría otra vez a la luz: Hablaba de su amorío cuando jóvenes con la contraparte del ítalo: Luciano.  
Sí, el mismo chico maligno que solo desea ver al mundo en decadencia y ardiendo en la palma de su mano.  
Famoso, no por solo ser un asesino despiadado, sino un joven con actuar seductor ante sus víctimas atractivas para su punto de vista. Primero las violaría y después, sin siquiera decir adiós, mandaría a cualquier persona al infierno, ¿Y qué más le daba a él? Este era sinceramente, uno de los monstruos del que el pobre rubio jamás hubiera pensado en enamorarse.  
Su encuentro fué raro, estaban ambos en medio de uno de los conflictos más sangrientos del siglo veinte. La segunda guerra mundial.  
Ludwig era uno de los soldados que fué forzado por su contraparte nazi y el Führer para servirlos y proteger aquel maldito ideal que, en su punto de vista, era horrible y con carencia de toda misericordia. El pelirrojo solo era un mensajero de mussolini, pero era uno de sus favoritos, en verdad.

(FLASHBACK)  
Luciano se encontraba con unos paquetes que contenían nuevas estrategias y noticias desde Luxemburgo para el Duce, topándose en medio de un espionaje (o patrullaje, mejor dicho) en solitario de Ludwig para encontrar posibles personas y/o familias que escondiesen judíos o personas fugadas de las garras del gobierno alemán de turno.  
Obviamente, a Beilschmidt no le gustaba bajo ningún motivo, el dañar personas y condenarlas a la muerte segura por haber hecho una acción que merecería aplausos y memoriales hacia ellos... Y no fusilamientos ni castigos horribles y traumáticos.  
A Luciano, por su parte, le parecía bastante aburrido. Ya que hubiera deseado desfundar su pistola y dispararle a cualquier imbécil que se le cruce por el camino.  
Y este imbécil, fué el pobre hombre, que, aún con tanta fachada de masculinidad y madurez, era un niño inocente e ingenuo entre pobres diablos.  
Deutschland.  
-¡CAZZO! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS POR UNA PUTA VEZ, MALDITO NAZI! -Grita el de ojos magenta. Quien chocó contra el alemán que estaba caminando por la zona.  
Ludwig alzó la mirada. Bastante apenado y preocupado ante el pequeño accidente. Era alguien blando a pesar de tanta musculatura imponente.  
-¿Necesitas ayuda..? Ven, déjame que te levante. -el pelirrojo lo miraba, entre sus adentros reía cual idiota al ver a semejante hombre blandengue con la apariencia de que podría joderte la vida de una patada, Literalmente. El moreno, ya harto de que su trasero bese el suelo, toma de la mano del ario y se levanta, quitándose la mugre de sus trajes  
-Grazie, tedesco. Supongo que tendré que complacerte o lo harás tú con una de esas escenas tan cliché de los años treinta. ¿Me invitarás a una cafetería o un bar para compensar todo este embrollo o te quedarás embobado mirandome los ojos?  
Luciano no era un tonto. Pues sabía que el hombre de cabellos dorados miraba aquellos raros ojos que nunca en su vida ha de conocer algunos similares.  
-¿Huh..? Bueno, la verdad, es que tienes unos hermosos ojos. Ultimamente veo solo ojos azules, verdes y negros.. Que ya me he cansado de ellos. Cosa que no ocurre contigo... Son bastante hipnóticos, a decir verdad.  
Luciano levantó una ceja. Ese hombre es un decerebrado con honores. Pensó que podría aprovecharse de él, aunque sea por unas cuantas horas. Cabe aclarar, que Ludwig aún tenía a Feliciano como su mejor amigo, y ningún rastro de posible amorío con él por el momento. Significando que era un simple soltero, ilusionado con encontrar lo que muchos retrataron en sus obtas literarias: Amor verdadero.  
-Entonces.. ¿Qué harás, musculitos? -Pregunta, ya ansiado Luciano. Quien levantaba y pisaba el suelo con suavidad y rapidéz, no era el dios de la paciencia hecho persona, para ser precisos.  
-¡V-verdamnt! Lamento quedarme...  
-¿Atontado? - Se lo vió venir...-  
-M-más o menos...

Luciano ríe. A pesar de ser una persona bastante distraída, le parecía agradable, por lo que toma de su mano y le hace un suave gesto con las manos, indicándole un buen bar-  
-No tengo muchas ganas de repartir hoy el correo.. ¿Y si mejor vamos a ese bar? Si... Es que puedes, chiaro.  
El rubio se sonroja violentamente al sentir su mano, era bastante suave al tacto, cálida y su perfume cerca de él era totalmente atrayente. No puede, hasta el día de hoy, sacárselo de encima.  
-Claro.. Venga, por lo menos ese lugar es barato.. Y estoy complaciente el día de hoy.. -el rubio le guía por las calles de múnich, con el siguiente destino de llegar al dichado bar.  
(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)  
Algo lo ha sacado de su recuerdo. Su amado estaba implorando su atención.  
-Ve.. Amore.. ¿Ya te has levantado..? ¡Si es así, buenos días desde hace rato! ~  
-¿U-ugh..? Oh, Ja... Guten morgen, liebe.


End file.
